Forside
Med udgangspunkt i de rædselsfulde forhold som dyrene lever under i produktionslandbruget og veganernes sort-hvide syn på kødforbrug, ønsker jeg at skabe et rum, hvor man kan orientere sig hvis man ønsker at indtage kød med respekt for dyrenes ret til at have et godt liv og med et ønske om at gøre det på en bæredygtig måde. Produkterne skal derfor komme fra dyr, der er opdrættet på en måde der respekterer de fem friheder: # Frihed fra tørst, sult og fejlernæring # Frihed fra ubehag forårsaget af omgivelserne # Frihed fra smerte, skade og sygdom # Frihed til at udtrykke artens normale opførsel # Frihed fra frygt og lidelse Wikia'en vil være en oversigt over dyrenes behov og en efterfølgende undersøgelse af mulighederne for at skabe en kødproduktion, der tager hensyn til disse behov. Det hele munder ud i hvor man anskaffer sig kød og andre animalske produkter, der lever op til disse etiske krav. Dyrevelfærd Hvad er dyrevelfærd ? Kan man sige at dyrevelfærd er der samme som menneskevelfærd ? Hvad er menneskevelfærd ? Mine tanker om dyrevelfærd har kredset om at give dyrene et liv, der ligger så tæt op af deres narturlige levemåde som muligt. Men er det rigtigt ? For hvad så med mig selv ? Den naturlige levemåde for et menneske er, hvis man ser på urmennesket, et liv hvor man i en gruppe lever som nomader og ”jagter” mad hvor man kan komme til den. Man føder mange børn for at sikre artens overlevelse. Sygdomme og eftervirkninger efter ulykker slår mange ihjel. Hvordan er mit liv i dag og hvad skal der til for at det er et velfærdsliv ? At rende rundt ude i naturen på evig jagt efter føde er næppe det jeg tænker på som det ”perfekte liv”. Jeg er tilfreds med et liv, hvor jeg har et arbejde, der kan sikre mig en fast indtægt, der gør at jeg altid har mad på bordet, jeg har råd til at købe ting, der nemmer min overlevelse som tøj, jeg har råd til at betale for de sundhedsydelser, som jeg har behov for. Det på trods af at jeg er ”bundet ” til et skrivebord dagen lang, er underlagt viljen fra mine overordnede og ikke har rådighed over min egen tid. Men jeg lever med disse begrænsninger, fordi de sikrer en stabilitet i tilværelsen, som ”alle” dyr/mennesker har brug for. Og forholdene er trods alt tålelige. Faktisk mere end tålelige. Jeg føler jeg har et godt liv, selvom jeg er ”spærret inde” Hvis man overfører ovenstående til dyr. Er det så ikke bedre at dyrene har ”tålelige” forhold, der sikrer dem adgang til de fem principper om dyreetik ? End at man giver dem forhold, der ligner deres naturlige forhold, som de måske ikke ”ønsker” ? Dermed ikke sagt at de ikke skal have de bedst mulige forhold at vokse op under. Aktører I Danmark gør Dyrenes Beskyttelse et stort arbejde for at gøre det muligt at købe animalske produkter fra dyr, hvor der er taget hensyn til de fem friheder. De opererer med to standarder deres vedlfærdsdelikatesser og deres mærkningsordning "Anbefalet af Dyrenes Beskyttelse". Mærkningsordningen er jeg ikke sikker på er nok, men det ser ud til at velfærdsdelikatesserne er den rigtige vej. I Storbritannien er der tilsyneladende flere organisationer, der har mærkningsordninger, der fastlægger minimumsstandarder for dyrevelfærd: * RSCPA Assureds standarder ser ud til at være en vej frem og ikke et mål, da der er kraftigt brug for forbedringer, da niveauet højst modsvarer dansk økologi. * Global Animal Partnership dækker USA, Canada og Australien. * I USA findes: ** Humane Farm Animal Care, de har også lokalforeninger i Brasilien, Canada og Peru. ** Animal Welfare Approveds standarder ser umiddelbart rigtigt gode ud. Ude i verden findes foreningen CIWF Compassion in World Farming med lokalafdelinger i Kina, Italien, Frankrig, England, Holland, Polen og USA. I følgende oversigt skal det være muligt at find specifik information om hver enkelt dyr. Dyreoversigt * Svin * Okse * Får * Kylling (Kød) * Høns (Æg) * Ged (Mælk) * Ko (Mejeri) * Hest * And * Gås * Kalkun * Fisk Eksterne henvisninger * Dyrenes Beskyttelse: Husdyrenes økologiske rolle (PDF) * Østrig http://www.vier-pfoten.de/service/guetesiegel/ * Tyskland http://www.tierschutzlabel.info/home/ * Holland http://beterleven.dierenbescherming.nl/ * Humane Slaughter Association: http://www.hsa.org.uk/ Kategori:Dyr